Paddle type door lock assemblies are well known for the release of a door latching mechanism, and are commonly found on automotive, industrial, commercial and recreational vehicles. However, most paddle lock assemblies have limited application. For example, U.S. Pat No. 4,320,642 discloses a paddle handle and a single rotor latch or plunger latch assembly that utilizes a bolt that is movable between latching and unlatching positions. When the assembly is locked, the bolt moves out of contact with the handle operating arm, thereby allowing the paddle to be pivoted without operating the bolt. This assembly cannot be used for a remote latching or for electronic power locking, but can only be used in combination with an attached rotary or plunger latch. This assembly will not work with a remote single or 2-point latch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,619 discloses a tailgate handle assembly with a sliding and pivoting lever, wherein the paddle handle utilizes a lever that is slideably actuated from a locked and unlocked mode by rotation of the locked cylinder or electrically via a power actuator. This invention utilizes a torsion spring to return the paddle and a U-shaped flat wire spring to return the extended lever. This invention can only be used with a single latch and latch rod, and not with a single or 2 point rotary latch or plunger bolt latch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,104 discloses a paddle handle and single rotor latch assembly that utilizes an operating member that is moved out of contact position with the actuating member, thereby allowing the paddle to be pivoted without operating the actuating member. This invention does not have provisions for a remote latch or power locking, and can only be used in combination with an attached rotary latch. This invention will not work with a remote single or 2-point latch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,937 discloses a flush door latch assembly that has a built-in plunger bolt or a remote single or 2-point latch, but does not have provisions for power locking.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved door lock assembly which can be utilized with multiple types of latches.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved door lock assembly which can be used with a single or 2-point latch, as well as a plunger bolt latch.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved door lock assembly which can be used with a remotely located latch.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved door lock assembly that can be operated mechanically or electronically with a power actuator.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a door lock assembly having a paddle handle which is free floating when the assembly is locked.
Another objective of the present is the provision of a door lock assembly utilizing a compression spring to normally urge a paddle handle to a closed position.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a door lock assembly which is economically manufactured and durable and safe in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.
The door lock assembly of the present invention includes a housing with a paddle handle pivotally mounted in the housing for movement between a normally closed position and an open position. A plastic slide actuator is mounted on the housing and is operatively connected to the paddle for sliding linear movement between first and second positions. A pivot plate is pivotally mounted on the housing and is operatively connected to a door latch. A lock actuator is mounted in the housing and is operatively connected to the pivot plate, and is moveable between unlocked and locked positions. The slide actuator operatively engages the pivot plate when the lock actuator is in the unlocked position, whereby movement of the paddle to the open position slides the slide actuator to the second position and pivots the pivot plate to open or release door latch. The slide lock disengages the pivot plate when the lock actuator is in the locked position, whereby movement of the paddle to the open position slides the slide actuator to the second position without pivoting the pivot plate, such that the door latch is not opened.